1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses capable of displaying stereoscopic images have been popularized. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-293106 discloses a stereoscopic image displaying apparatus including an image display unit, a lenticular lens, and a prism sheet. More specifically, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-293106, display light is deflected in an oblique direction (toward a user) as viewed from the stereoscopic image displaying apparatus so that the user can view an image, with a satisfactory image quality, displayed on a screen of the stereoscopic image displaying apparatus that is installed with the screen being substantially horizontal.